


Star wars rymowanki

by LadyLustful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poetry, so much crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Małe i głupiutkie, ale może zabawne przynajmniej. Fraszki do "Gwiezdnych wojen".
Relationships: Wszyscy ze wszystkimi
Kudos: 1





	Star wars rymowanki

Ani choć ubogi, miał 2 ładne nogi,  
Zszedł na ciemną stronę,  
Uciął mu je Obi  
Sidious go ratował  
Zbroję mu zbudował  
Jakiej nie widziała  
Galaktyka cała

Padme nie radzi sobie  
W wystawnej swej garderobie  
Dwóch Jedi potrzebnych jej było  
Ani ją zapinana od tyłu  
A z przodu zapina ją Obi.

Ani, bohater bez strachu,  
Robił to nawet na dachu,  
Czy to wieczorem czy rano,  
Z Amidala I Tano,  
Z Kenobim, Dooku czy Rexem,  
Ma jeden problem z seksem  
\- byle tylko nie na piachu.

Vader pragnieniem zapałał  
By uwieść swą eks-padawan  
Czy czarom Ciemnej Strony  
Przez Togrutę duszony  
Charczał jej - Tak, więcej, błagam!

Vader był niepocieszony  
Po stracie urody I żony  
lecz znalazł lek na to  
Alderaanu senator  
Podobną niczym dwa klony.

Lord Sithow scigal Organe  
Na prozno - uciekla z Hanem  
Wiedziony wiec doświadczeniem  
Zajął sie Luke'a gonieniem  
I śnił, że znów spi z Obi-Wanem.

Księżniczka Leia Organa  
Choc młoda, jest zdecydowana,  
I nawet Vader w swej zbroi  
Na baczność na widok jej stoi  
Pomimo ze jest na kolanach.


End file.
